


Pumpkin

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver/little, Established Relationship, F/F, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play, soft mommy, soft mummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: Written for @hpdaddyfest‘s HP Daddy Mini-Fest: Bingo. Prompts used: Good girl, Caregiver/little, Free (Assisted Dressing/Undressing), Soft Mummy, Cuddly Toy.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57
Collections: HP Daddy BINGO 2020





	Pumpkin

The moment that Ginny dragged herself through the door, Luna knew that it had been another difficult day. As a new member of the team, it was a constant battle for her in meetings to be heard and taken seriously. She constantly felt the need to prove herself, in meetings as well as on the pitch. They’d found a little routine now, though. Luna knew just what to do.

She greeted Ginny silently, with a quick peck on the cheek, and took her by the hand and into the bedroom. Ginny dropped her bag on the floor, but Luna would deal with that later. There were more important things to attend to first.

Leading her to sit on the end of their bed, Luna helped Ginny get undressed, as had become their routine recently. It had proved extremely useful for determining what Ginny’s needs were that night. The amount she was able to help, how much she spoke and the speed at which she followed instructions all served to tell Luna what Ginny needed from her.

When Ginny was undressed, Luna took her pyjamas from under the warming charm and helped her into them. They were blue with little ducks on and the top was superbly fluffy and soft. Ginny snuggled into it the moment it was on her.

“All done,” Luna chirped, offering out her hand to help Ginny up. Ginny tightened her arms around herself slightly. “Shall we find Bunny and take him out into the lounge?”

Ginny nodded with a small smile and took Luna’s hand. Revealing the hidden wardrobe panel with a flick of her wand, Luna reached up to retrieve Bunny. Ginny took him quickly and held him tight. Luna smiled softly as she tucked Ginny’s hair behind her ear.

“Is there anything else you want, pumpkin?”

Ginny tilted her head, surveying the shelves critically before pointing at a storybook.

“An excellent choice,” Luna said, taking the book and leading them into the sitting room.

They snuggled up together on the sofa with a blanket, and Bunny tucked securely under Ginny’s arm.

“How the cat purred, and how the witch grinned, as they sat on their broomstick and flew through the wind,” Luna read over Ginny’s shoulder. “Can you turn the page, darling?”

Ginny turned the page carefully, smoothing it out and holding the book out for Luna to see once more.

“Good girl.”

Luna carried on reading until Ginny stopped turning pages, her hands slowly falling away from the book as she drifted to sleep. Putting the book quietly aside, Luna gently shifted into a more comfortable position.

“Mummy?” came Ginny’s small, sleepy voice.

“It’s okay, my little pumpkin, Mummy’s here. I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
